


Righting the Stars

by overworkedunderwhelmed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overworkedunderwhelmed/pseuds/overworkedunderwhelmed
Summary: For Marinette, the hurdle of Gabriel Agreste’s approval seemed absolutely insurmountable, the one thing she needed to keep to help earn Adrien his much needed freedom.But even the impossible may prove possible, once the wall of secrets all start tumbling down.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 200





	Righting the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexSeanchai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/gifts).



> Thanks to DogsAreTheBest312 for the quick beta read!
> 
> Alex, hopefully I've come as close to the prompt as you were hoping!

“He told me to break us up.”

Adrien nearly dropped the phone as he paced the wood floorboards of his room.

“What? That’s ridiculous!” he breathed, stooping to pick his phone back up. “Why would he even do that?”

Her breathing was shaking on the other end of the line. “He said I was hurting you. I’d never, _ever_ want to do something like that to you, Adrien.”

Furiously, Adrien shook his head. “No! That’s not what’s happening.”

He had heard accusations against his Father before -- from _her_ even -- but _nothing_ had really prepared him for this.

His jaw set, Adrien slipped into his closet and shut the door so he couldn’t be overheard. 

“There’s no way you’re hurting me, Marinette! You have to know this is the happiest I’ve been. In a very, _very_ long time.”

“Adrien, I know.” He could hear how she fought to steady her breath. “But I also know how much your Father means to you.”

“Not more than you.” He leaned back against the door. “Don’t ever doubt how important to me you are…”

Her sigh soft whistled on the line. “Well, I’m going to have to do _something_. I don’t think he’ll leave my parents and me alone if I don’t.”

* * *

It might have been dinner time, but Adrien knew he wasn’t going to be able to eat. 

His phone resting uselessly in his hands, he stared distantly into the dark.

Marinette had assured him over and over that she was fine. He still didn’t want to believe what she told him about his father…

Only Marinette didn’t _lie_. He knew her better than that, even if he could never really tell her _why_ …

The Ladybug he knew never gave up so easily, even when she was sometimes sorely tempted to.

It was very much part of why he loved her as fiercely as he did.

As Adrien stood up, his muscles tensed. Shoving his phone into his jeans pocket and opened the door just enough for Plagg to hear. “Plagg,” he murmured, “Claws out.”

Once the light had faded, he sprinted to the window and rushed out.

He had to go. 

He wasn’t going to be able to rest until he saw for himself that Marinette was okay.

* * *

It was the late afternoon, but dark enough for the lights to be helpful.

Not a single one could be seen from Marinette’s windows.

Frowning, he dropped lightly onto her rooftop balcony, the metal toes of his boots crunching slightly against the pavement. 

He couldn’t see a sign of her, but the hatch door was still slightly open.

His lips quirked slightly as he set the door back into place. Pulling the baton from its holster, he opened up the screen.

What were the odds that they both had the same idea?

* * *

She was sitting up on Montparnasse. The crowds of the day had headed home, but Ladybug clearly wasn’t ready to just yet.

The thunk of his baton clipping the edge of the railing that lined the roof gave his entrance away.

However, when she turned he could plainly see the despondent look in her eyes.

“Are you alright, my Lady?” Striding towards her, Chat Noir stopped only when he’d gotten to her side. “I didn’t expect to see you out and about so early.”

Her posture was far more stopped than usual, with arms crossed over her chest as she stared out distantly over the city.

“Not without an Akuma at least.”

“Are you saying I’m boring, Chat Noir?” She smirked, the first hint of a slow smile.

“Not boring.” He grinned. It wasn’t much, but he’d absolutely take it. “Predictable. But only because I know you so well.”

Her softly sweet smile lingered only a little while longer. “Why are you out, Chat Noir?”

Tilting his head, he watched her carefully before he finally answered. “I actually had a favor to ask…”

“And what’s that?”

He stretched absently beside her, watching her reaction furtively from the corner of his eyes. “It seems my girlfriend needs a little extra reassurance. She doesn’t seem to think I can protect her.”

Her answering snort was adorable. “You can’t exactly tell her you moonlight as a superhero.”

Leaning back against his outstretched arms, he turned to meet her sea-blue eyes head on. “I could if you’d let me.”

“Chat--” Ladybug sighed wearily.

“I’m only trying to keep her safe from my Father’s interference.”

She blinked, before turning her head away. The scrunch of her nose made it clear she was fast connecting the dots. “There’s a lot of that going around these days.”

He hummed his agreement.

Ladybug leaned her head against his shoulder. “You think your Father would cause problems?”

Chat flinched. He couldn’t help it.

He’d known more disappointment and loss of freedom than any of his friends, no matter how good he’d tried to be.

“I honestly don’t know.” 

She leaned in closer, rising up just enough to press her lips gently to his cheek. “I think you should go check on her.”

Blinking, Chat Noir gaped at her. She was rarely so daring on that side of the mask, especially with any people or cameras nearby. “What?”

“Your girlfriend.” Ladybug stood up, looking far more pleased than she had before. “I bet she’d feel a whole lot better after a visit from you.”

With a wink, she dove off the tower, swinging gracefully after a rollercoaster of a freefall that reminded him of the last time he’d been up here.

He trusted her intently, but she never failed to really catch him by surprise when it counted.

* * *

As soon as he touched down on Marinette’s balcony again, she was waiting for him.

He expected her sweet smile, as she sidled up next to him. He expected that familiar plate of cookies that sat on the table beside the lounger.

He even expected the rosy blush that dusted her cheeks.

However, when she rose up on her tiptoes and tugged his bell gently down to press her lips to his, his eyes went wide.

“Marinette?” He inhaled, inching back from her lips. “What are you doing?”

She collapsed into a fit of giggles. “We’ve been dating for months now, Adrien. I was sure you would have known what we just did by now.”

He gaped, whispering as softly as he could. “How did you...know?”

“There aren’t many parents in Paris who would try to ruin their children’s romantic futures. At least so overtly. Besides,” She tapped the bell. “You only confirmed it when you showed up here.”

“I was so worried about you,” Chat Noir’s shoulders slumped, “I didn’t even stop and think.”

Her palms lay atop his upper arms, rubbing comfortingly soft circles. “If it were anyone else but you, Chaton, I would still be none the wiser.” her lips curved upwards. “But you and I have tackled the world a time or two before.”

He beamed down at her. “How is this going to work?

“Well...as to that,” Marinette smirked. “I have a plan…”

Pressing his forehead against hers, he grinned. “I was really hoping you might say that…”

* * *

The dramatic break up through the gates of the Agreste Manor was devastating.

Adrien gulped, watching Marinette turn on the waterworks.

His nails cut into his palms. At least he knew it wasn’t real. Were it not for the fact that they both rehearsed it time and time again out on her balcony, there was nothing on this Earth that would have kept him from racing out and breaking open the gate to tug her back into his arms.

Shaking his head and gasping at his suspiciously empty pockets, Adrien raced back to his room. “This can’t be…” he grumbled loudly as he sprinted up the second set of stairs. “I just need to talk to her...to understand what I did wrong…”

As soon as his door was closed behind him, Adrien called Plagg to action.

Chat Noir’s dramatic entrance was already overdue. Slipping from his window and around the block, he rushed toward Marinette. 

The butterfly hovering near her shaking shoulders spurring him forward faster than any other threat he’d faced thus far.

Without hesitation he dove forward, grabbing her shoulders and spinning her into a kiss.

Admittedly, it was far more satisfying with repeated practice in her room and not with him breathless and panicked from the sight of a butterfly flitting towards her.

“Chat Noir?” She gasped, staring up at him in clearly feigned shock. Thankfully, all eyes from the manor were clearly trained on him.

“I”m so sorry, Marinette.” He purred. “I never should have rejected you. Ever since you started dating that pretty boy model, I couldn't keep his eyes off you.” 

“Oh,” she whispered, her fond smile was entirely genuine.

Pouring it on a little thick, he lifted one hand to his lips, finally pressing his lips to kiss her knuckles. “I _purr_ omise to treat you better. Like the Princess I always told you you were.”

Marinette’s eyes twitched as she fought not to roll her eyes. 

Gleefully grinning, Chat Noir wasn’t about to take his chances. Instead, he scooped her up into his arms, smiling softly down at her as her arms looped around his neck.

In a gentle long, bounding stride, he carried her back home.

Marinette only allowed herself to sigh when they were several blocks away. “You _had_ to overdo it, didn't you?”

“Of course.” He smirked. “Then again, I fully expect you to show me up when it comes to soothing poor Adrien’s heart later this evening…”

“Hmmm…” Marinette mused, tapping a thoughtful finger to her lips. “Adrien _is_ a big fan of her rescues, isn't he?” 

Chat Noir winked down at her. “Just between you and me, he really _fell_ for her long ago.”

Smiling, she leaned her head against his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat as he carefully carried her from rooftop to rooftop. “Then let's just hope they can be just as happy as we are.”


End file.
